Feline's Finest
Episode Information= Feline's Finest is episode 24b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie has another plan to get HJ5 noticed by Twisty T, he has volunteered them to enter Twisty T's prize winning show cat DJ McFurry in the local cat show. But they soon discover DJ McFurry is a vicious, foul tempered and dangerous cat. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Twisty T *Trixie La Trill (cameo) *Phillipa Kropp Plot Quotes G: I’ve got the Rudie Rhodes pending disaster action plan. Rudie: I’m working on landing music celebrity fashion icon Twisty T. G: Uh-oh, that’d be chapter 60. Love: Everytime you try to hook us up with Twisty, it goes catastrophically wrong. Rudie: What do you mean? When? Angel: Well, there was that one time when we destroyed his entire house. Music: And then there was that other time when we destroyed his entire house. Baby: Hi there kitty McFurry, I’m Baby. DJ McFurry hisses, growls and tries to scratch Baby. Music: Hugging a porcupine would be safer then trying to cuddle that thing. G: No way we’re catsitting that. G: You’re not hiding stray monster pets in your closet are you? Baby: Of course not, I keep them under the bed now. And it’s just one, Willy. Rudie: We lost Twisty T’s prize showcat! Music: Good riddance to that rotten, uh, we have to go after him. Trivia *Baby has the skill of speed knitting, demonstrated when she rapidly knits a cat disguise for Willy. *This name of this episode is a play on the words Feeling Fine. Goofs *When Baby puts Willy in the cat carrier, her left arm is completely disconnected from her shoulder. |-| Gallery= Screenshots HJ5HouseFF01.png|HJ5 house. GwhatFF01.png|What exactly is that? GbookOfRudiePlans.png|G has written a book on how to deal with Rudie related disasters. RRpdap01.png|Page 1: Fishing. RRpdap02.png|Page 2: Dogwalking. RRpdap03.png|Page 3: Beekeeping. OneTimeFF02.png|Music and Angel remembering both times they destroyed Twisty T’s house. BabyMeetsDJMF01.png|Baby introducing herself to DJ McFurry. GBbadDJMF.png|G pulling Baby away from the very vicious cat. GnoWay.png|G doesn’t like DJ McFurry. RudieHJRehearsing.png|Rudie watching HJ5 rehearse their dance moves. HJ5Rehearsing.png| HJ5DJMFdancing03.png|DJ McFurry dancing with HJ5. GroupFF01.png|Rudie explaining the plan. AngelMakeover.png|Angel planning a fashion makeover…..for a cat. TLT_DJMFstyling.png|Trixie La Trill styling DJ McFurry. HJ5nervousFF.png|HJ5 get nervous when DJ McFurry growls at them. AngelDJMF01.png|Angel trying to play with DJ McFurry AngelDJMF03.png|and he shreds the ribbon! DJMF_AchairD.png|DJ McFurry shredded Angel’s favourite chair. HJ5safeDistance02a.png|HJ5 watching DJ McFurry from a safe distance. Rudie30minutes.png|30 minutes until the cat show. BabyHasASecretMonsterPet.png|Baby has a secret monster pet hiding in her room. WillyFleeing.png|Willy is a small flying dragon and even he’s afraid of DJ McFurry! DJMFchasingW.png|DJ McFurry chasing after Willy. DJMFcW02.png|DJ McFurry trying to catch Willy. Baby_Willy01.png|Baby and Willy. GAMwhereFF.png|Where to start looking for a missing cat? MusicPointingFF.png|Follow the sounds of destruction. OneCatDestruction.png|One cat did all this damage? MusicLookout.png| MusicAnnoyedDJMF02.png|Music is annoyed with DJ McFurry. WillyBhair02.png|Willy is hiding in Baby’s hair. BabyCWilly.png|Baby cuddling Willy. BabyWillyCC01.png|Baby putting Willy in the cat cage. GAMdismayed.png|DJ McFurry just left on the superexpress train. GAMwhatNow.png|How are we going to catch a train that fast? GfollowFF.png|R.O.D. is going to help the girls catch the train. RudieNotConvinced.png|Rudie doesn’t think anyone will believe a small dragon is a cat. BabyBrushWilly02.png| MusicPointingTunnel02.png|Music pointing at a railway tunnel. TourVanChaseSETrainG.png|The Tour Van chasing the superexpress train. TourVanChaseSETrainA.png|And now the Tour Van is flying. MGAlookingBack.png| CCforWilly.png|Baby made a cat disguise for Willy. CDWilly02.png|Willy disguised as a cat. BabyCuddlesWilly.png|Baby cuddling Willy. FFdancing02.png| FFdancing03DJMF.png| DanceThisWay02.png| LovePK01.png|Love with her new Portable Kawaiifier. LoveInterceptRudie.png|Love trying to get the Portable Kawaiifier away from Rudie. DJMF_Ghead.png|DJ McFurry sitting on G’s head. GowClaws.png|Ouch! Stop clawing me! MGAchaos.png|Watching the chaotic situation caused by a Portable Kawaiifier bouncing around zapping everything. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=